First Kiss
by Eva Loves You
Summary: Lil Inez has just won Miss Teenage Hairspray but everyone is paired up but her. Link/Lil Inez trust me it's NOT creepy


It was after the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant and Lil Inez still couldn't believe she had won. She was just as shocked as Velma and Amber when Corny called her name out. She was so excited because she had never won anything before in her life, and it happened on the first time she even danced on television. When Link asked her to dance, she was surprised and happy about it at the same time. Link was the most gorgeous guy in Baltimore and even though when they danced it wasn't like that she couldn't help imagining that it was. It was so heartbreaking when he stopped dancing with her and went back to dancing with Tracy and then kissed her. Sure, it was better then him being with that snobby Amber Von Tussle but still she couldn't help but wanting him to dance with her again. She walked off the set right after Corny put the crown on her head. She couldn't help but noticing how everyone was paired up: her mom and Corny, Seaweed and Penny, Link and Tracy, and even Amber had a guy. Everyone had a guy except for her, she was the winner but right now she felt like a loser.

Why did everyone have to have a boyfriend but her? No one was even paying attention to her anymore. She won and no one even cared. Link had helped her win and he didn't even want to dance with her anymore. She sadly realized that he was just using her to impress Tracy. He felt no attraction to her at all. She suddenly wished Link would ask her to dance again and take her in his arms like he did during the Miss Hairspray pageant but he wasn't going to. He was with Tracy and they appeared to be in love. She knew she had to get over it. It wasn't going to happen because even if Tracy wasn't in the picture she didn't have a chance with Link Larkin. He was too old for her. Granted he was sixteen which was just two years older then she was but she knew what her mother would think of that. Her mom thought she was too young for a boyfriend anyway and she was ashamed to admit that she had never even been kissed before. A lot of her friends at school have at least had their first kiss by now but she hadn't. she still had never been kissed not even on the cheek.

She was tired of watching everyone else dance and decided to go back into the girls' dressing room of the show to be alone. It wasn't like no one was going to notice she was gone anyway. She sat down in one of the chairs and immediately took off her crown. She didn't feel like a queen anymore. She felt more like a lonely little girl who needed some attention. She felt the tears coming down her face and when the door opened she quickly wiped them away. She saw Link standing in the door way. He looked at her full of concern. "Inez, what's wrong? I saw you come in here. Are you okay?" He asked walking over to her.

"Sure I'll be fine." She was looking down at his shoes instead of in his face.

"What's bothering you? You won and the show is integrated because of that. You should be the happiest girl in Baltimore." He pointed out.

"I was happy until I didn't have anyone to dance with." She said sniffing and then put her head back up to look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to abandon you. I thought I was just helping you win. I didn't know you wanted to dance with me again." he said and smiled at her.

"It's okay Link. It's kind of annoying that everyone is paired up but me though." She said. "If you want I'd be happy to dance with you again." He said

"Really?" she asked surprised. She was suddenly excited again. He wanted to dance with her and he didn't even have to!

"Of course I will." He said and held out his hand and she took it and got out of her seat. He suddenly grabbed the crown off the dressing room table. "You don't want to forget this." He said and placed it back on her head.

"You are a very pretty girl Inez. If you were a little older, I'd definitely ask you out." He said looking into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked and blushed. She couldn't help it. The hottest guy in Baltimore thought she was pretty and it made her happy.

"Of course you are. You are going to make some guy very happy." He said and then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. He had kissed her! Her heart started fluttering! Link Larkin had just given her her first kiss! No one was going to believe it even if she told them, which she wasn't. she didn't want to mess up Link and Tracy new relationship but it was still very sweet of him. Suddenly she was happy once again just like she was when she first won the crown.

"So how about that dance?" he said still holding her hand.

"I'd love to," she said and they walked back out the door towards the studio.


End file.
